


fool for love

by maureenbrown



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, PJO, minewt, past thomesa, past trenda, thomally, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho, the son of Aphrodite, is really shucked. It all started when he was messing around and listening to Newt, son of Apollo, play the lyre, and it spiraled down from there. Now, he's gotten his friends to serenade Newt in hopes of dating him. He's totally, one hundred percent, really shucked. One-shot, Minewt and Thomally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fool for love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this seemed like a really good idea in my head, and I saw a prompt for this on Tumblr. It looked way better than this actually turned out. This is really messy, but I like it overall. Also, I'm sorry if you think the characters are a little out of character. I made Minho a little sappier and less snappy than I intended. Thomas was also created differently, but that was intentional. I made him pretty light-hearted and goofy, because, really, he hasn't been through the Maze and all that klunk. Thomas, to me, wouldn't be that serious and uptight. Anyways, read on, and comment if you like it! :D

"Thomas, you're shucking deaf when I talk to you, stop stealing klunk for a minute and listen!" Minho complained exasperatedly to his best friend, the son of Hermes.  
   
They were sitting "inconspicuously" outside the Apollo cabin, where the eerie, depressing (but hauntingly beautiful) music is coming from.  
   
Thomas, in return, rolled his eyes. "You shut up, prissy boy, live a little for once! If you wanna find out whatever that sound is, go find it yourself. Maybe it's a siren for all I care. I'm gonna go steal some scrap metal from Gally again."  
   
"Don't you dare call me a 'prissy boy' again, or I'll gut you. I'm not like my brothers." Minho snapped.  
   
It's true, he's a son of Aphrodite, but he sure as Hades doesn't act like one. In fact, his personality mirrors an Ares kid; sarcastic, cunning, and strong. He was just… A bit mellower than one, that's it. And he dressed nicely. But none of the normal designer-labeled centaur klunk. The only thing he really cared about was his hair.  
   
Minho shook himself out of his stupor and glared at the son of Hermes again. "You know you can't mess with Gally again. Your sister… What's her name…? Whatever. She caught you last time and because her big mouth, Chiron knows and he's keeping close watch on you."  
   
"So? Lana knows nothing. She has no proof. I pranked her already, she'll keep her mouth shut." Thomas chuckled.  
   
Minho allowed himself a tiny smirk. "What'd you do?"  
   
"Found her diary and gave it to her boyfriend. He seemed to like it, but she doesn't. I wonder why." He feigned innocence.  
   
Minho laughed, but stopped when the beautiful music that played quietly from the Apollo cabin started again.  
   
"Shh!" The son of Aphrodite said "quietly" to Thomas.  
   
"I wasn't even talking!" Grumbled the other boy, but a hand was clapped over his lips. Being the obnoxious, immature shank he was, Thomas stuck out his tongue and licked Minho's hand. The Asian let out a high-pitched screech before smacking Thomas onto the ground. The prankster scrambled back up, then sprinted off to the safety of his own cabin, laughing loudly all the way.  
   
Minho scoffed and wiped his hand on his charcoal grey colored jeans, before standing up. He cautiously walked up to the steps of the Apollo cabin, where the tune still played. Letting his curiosity get the better of him (honestly, this is what he got from being best friends with Thomas), he quietly crept into the room.  
   
The cabin was surprisingly dark for a sun god's sanctuary. There was a single window that didn't have sky blue curtains pulled over it, where rays of sunshine shone through. In the middle of the cabin sat a boy with the usual orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and long, brown colored pants. A sword that looked more like it would be used for harvesting laid on the ground next to him. The boy had silky blonde hair that was pretty long, almost down to his shoulders. Minho wasn't one for romantics (shut up, he wasn't the stereotypical Aphrodite kid, he already covered that) but whoever this guy was, he looked like a shucking angel.  
   
The melancholy music continued to play, filtering in through Minho's ears and filling him up with a static-like feeling he couldn't quite place.  
   
Abruptly, the music stopped.  
   
The Asian blinked a couple times, then tried to turn around as quickly and silently as possible to leave.  
   
"Can I help you?" A voice echoed through the room, effectively stopping Minho mid-step, making him trip.  
   
He regained his balance and whirled around, only to be met by an even more handsome face with milky white skin, a button nose, faint freckles, and brown eyes.  
   
"Er… Hello?" The Apollo kid repeated. His voice sounded different than Minho's accent.  
   
"You're… You're British." The Asian said, observing the obvious.  
   
The boy grinned a little. "No klunk, Sherlock. Who're you?"  
   
"Minho Park, son of Aphrodite. And you are…?" He recovered, trying to sound less like a loser. He really hadn't given off the best first impression.  
   
"Newt Isaac Ange. Son of Apollo, which you might've already guessed. Anyways, why were you listening to me?" Wow, this Newt guy got really straight to the point, thought Minho.  
   
He decided he definitely liked the son of Apollo's name. Unique, like him.  
   
"Newt. Okay. Umm, well, it just sounded really nice, and I wanted to see who was playing it. Sorry, I probably sound like a stalker."  
   
Newt laughed and shivers ran down Minho's spine. "It's alright. I don't normally play around others, that's all. I have stage fright, you know?"  
   
The Asian scoffed. "A son of Apollo? With glossophobia? That's a new one."  
   
"A son of Aphrodite? With a large vocabulary dedicated to phobias? That's a new one." Mocked Newt.  
   
Minho gave the other boy a complete, genuine smile. Another reason why he was shunned by his siblings: he was highly educated and didn't hesitate to rub it in others' face.  
   
"You. I like you." He stated.  
   
"Why, thanks." The British boy said with a sarcastic drawl, grinning back.  
   
The demigods were instantaneously interrupted by a loud, frustrated scream that could've been heard in Greece.  
   
"What the…?" Trailed off Minho, glancing at his new friend (and quite possibly, his new crush).  
   
Newt huffed. "That's Gally. Son of Hephaestus. You know him?"  
   
The Asian's eyes widened. "Thomas." He uttered.  
   
"Excuse me?" Newt asked.  
   
"My best friend, Thomas… Oh, klunk, I shouldn't have left him alone. He's like a little kid… Gods, he must've actually pranked Gally like he said he would."  
   
"Thomas, the son of Hermes? Didn't he date those two sisters a while back?" Newt said with a smirk.  
   
Minho wracked his brain to remember. "Yeah, he dated Teresa first, the daughter of Athena. She's dating some Nemesis guy, now. Then, he dated Brenda, who was also a daughter of Athena. They broke up because… Actually, I don't know, Thomas won't tell me. Brenda's a Hunter of Artemis now. Probably left so that Teresa didn't kill her." He chuckled.  
   
"Seems reasonable." Newt added.  
   
Another death threat echoed in the distance, presumably Gally's, followed by the unmistakable scream of Thomas.  
   
"Klunk, I gotta go. It was really nice to get to meet you, but I have to go save my friend." Minho spouted quickly, edging towards the door. Shucking Thomas, the son of Aphrodite thought, always shucking up times when I could get a shucking date.  
   
"It was nice to meet you, too. See you." Newt gave Minho a warm smile, and the Asian practically trembled.  
   
"Bye!" Called Minho, bursting out of the Apollo cabin, a stupid grin on his face.  
   
x-x-x  
   
Minho jogged around the Camp twice before thinking of going to Thomas' cabin. He stopped at the front door and tried to open it.  
   
The Hermes kids were probably the closest demigods to him out of all of the gods' kids. They were warm and welcoming (they had to be, taking care of the unclaimed kids), as long as you didn't have any money on you. Minho could strut into their cabin whenever he wanted to; it was one of the perks of being Thomas' best friend.  
   
Except now, it was impossible. The door was locked, and not even the Asian's strength could break the door open.  
   
The son of Aphrodite groaned to himself. "Open the shucking door, Thomas, Gally isn't here." He said loudly.  
   
There was a minute pause, followed by a, "you sure?"  
   
   
"Positive." Droned Minho. Several locks were heard from the other side of the door.  
   
"Finally. I was talking to a hot guy, and I had to come save your shuck ass." Minho said irritably.  
   
"I'm sorry, okay--" Thomas stepped underneath the door frame, only to be hit suddenly by a wooden stick to the eye. The son of Hermes batted the stick away, clawing at his face. No doubt the work of Gally, Minho thought.  
   
"Shuck, you should probably see the med jacks." The said people were two sons of Apollo, Clint and Jeff. They were the best healers in the camp by far.  
   
"NO KLUNK." Roared Thomas, as his other eye squinted at Minho. He could see the beginning of a tear starting to fall out of it, and he knew that it wasn't time to shuck around.  
   
Minho carefully took the other boy's shoulder, leading him to the med jacks.  
   
x-x-x  
   
"Hey Thomas?"  
   
"What the shuck do you want?"  
   
"I have an idea."  
   
There was a pause.  
   
"Klunkhead, are you gonna share it or what?" Came an exasperated half-shout from Thomas. They were still in the infirmary, Thomas now had an eye patch and a wretched attitude.  
   
"I wanna sing a song."  
   
An even longer pause.  
   
"Maybe I should explain." Minho said.  
   
"Maybe." Echoed Thomas sarcastically, with a roll from his good eye.  
   
"I wanna sing a song to Newt. In front of the whole Camp. Then ask him out."  
   
"That's the worst idea I've ever heard." Drawled Thomas.  
   
"No, it's not!"  
   
"Yes, it is. For a son of Aphrodite, you sound like a dying hippo when you sing."  
   
"Shut it with the stereotypes, okay. Like you sound any better."  
   
"I'm actually a great singer, for your information."  
   
"Great, then you'll be my back-up singer."  
   
"What? No way in Hades."  
   
"Too bad. You're sooo doing it."  
   
"No, I'm not."  
   
"Yes, you are."  
   
"No, I'm not!"  
   
"Yes, you are!"  
   
"NO, I AM MOST CERTAINLY MAKING A FOOL OF MYSELF IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CAMP!"  
   
"Who took you here while you were crying? Yes, me, your best friend, that has stuck with you for three years while you've already done a great job of shucking up your image."  
   
The longest pause in the history of Thomas/Minho silences ensued.  
   
"Fine." The son of Hermes relented.  
   
Minho grinned; one back-up singer down, two to go.  
   
x-x-x  
   
"Hey, Chuck!" Said Minho cheerily as he jogged up to the Demeter cabin. The said boy was squatting in between the countless rows of flowers, a shovel in his hand. Chuck was chubby, but overall cute, even with sweat and dirt showering his complexion.  
   
"Hey, Minho! What's up?" Chuck inquired genuinely, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his friend.  
   
"I was wondering… Can you sing?"  
   
"To be honest? Not that well. I'll manage, though. Why?"  
   
"I need to…" The son of Aphrodite blushed. "Gods, this is shucking embarrassing."  
   
"You're gonna SERANADE someone? You're really living up to your title, aren't you?" Chuck snickered.  
   
"Yeah, yeah. Are you in or not?"  
   
"Hell yeah, I'm in!" The boy yelled.  
   
"Great! Thanks, Chuck, I owe you one."  
   
"Speaking of owing me something…" The son of Demeter grinned, holding up his shovel.  
   
"It was a figure of speech… Gotta go!" The Asian said hastily before running off to find his final back-up singer.  
   
x-x-x  
   
Minho rapped on the door to the Dionysus cabin. "FRY!" He shouted.  
   
A couple minutes later, shuffles were heard behind the door, and it was finally opened by Frypan. His real name was Siggy, but he earned his nickname by eating tons. Surprisingly for a son of Dionysus, he despised wine and preferred to eat his fill instead.  
   
"You called?" Frypan asked Minho, a little smile on his face. There was a bit of sauce of some sort on his cheek, like he'd been snacking before he'd come.  
   
"Will you help me sing to someone to ask them out?" Minho got straight to the point this time, his initial shame gone. He was so close to getting to Newt, it was all or nothing now.  
   
"Sure. I'm always willing to sing a tune." Frypan jovially said.  
   
"That's great, thanks a ton."  
   
"No problem. What song are we singing?"  
   
"Oh, shuck. I hafta go find one, stat. Bye, Fry!" Called Minho, running back to the Hermes cabin. Surely, they'd nicked a radio for him to use.  
   
x-x-x  
   
It was the day of doom for Minho.  
   
A thousand worries were running through his head: had he not practiced enough, was the song not good enough (Wrapped Up, by Olly Murs, featuring Travie McCoy, according to the radio), was it going to be a complete fiasco?  
   
He had to dispel them. One though of Newt's glowing face, and he was set.  
   
A clap to the shoulder snapped the boy out of his daze.  
   
"I'm nervous." Confessed Thomas.  
   
"You're nervous? Why the shuck should you be?" Minho snorted.  
   
Thomas tugged a little at the collar of his Camp Half-Blood shirt. "'Cause…" He dropped his voice down many notches. "Gally's gonna be there."  
   
Minho's jaw dropped. Brenda must've broken up with Thomas because he liked Gally. He should've seen the signs.  
   
"Win-win for us then, you can ask Gally out."  
   
"Think I should? He hates my guts, man."  
   
"I'm serenading Newt, you're serenading him. He'll soften up just like an Aphrodite chick watching Magic Mike."  
   
Thomas laughed, adjusted his eye patch. "Thanks, Minho."  
   
"Hey, you're helping me, too… Now come on, let's go get us some boyfriends." The son of Aphrodite said confidently.  
   
The four boys heard the split second of intro music from outside, and burst onto the stage.  
   
x-x-x  
   
Minho almost immediately faltered. There was a klunk load of campers here. But he had to stay focused. He took a deep breathe, then imagined Newt. He was ready.  
   
"Now excuse me if I sound rude,  
But I love the way that you move,  
And I see me all over you now.  
Baby when I look in your eyes,  
There's no way that I can disguise,  
All these crazy thoughts in my mind now.  
There's just something about you."  
   
Minho sang, his voice a little shaky.  
   
He scanned the audience, he could see the audience snickering, maybe he did sound as bad as Thomas said. The Asian finally met eyes with Newt, who was standing there with light in his eyes and a grin on his face.  
   
Thomas carried on singing:  
"You got the lock,  
I got the key.  
You know the rest,  
You know just where I wanna be.  
Don't ever stop controlling me.  
I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees."  
   
Minho didn't even have to glance at Thomas to know he was eye shucking Gally then.  
   
He couldn't have bothered to, anyways, as he had gotten the courage up to wink at Newt.  
   
Thomas, Frypan, and Minho made their way to the center, offering the chorus of the song to the audience.  
   
"You got me wrapped up,  
Around your finger.  
I'd do anything for your love now.  
And when you touch it, the feeling lingers,  
Takes me up so I high I can't come down.  
You got me wrapped up baby."  
   
Honestly, thought Minho as he sang, the song title couldn't have been more obvious. Olly Murs had no creativity (like he had any, though).  
   
Then, Chuck burst through the curtains of the stage with classy shades that he insisted on wearing. With full confidence, he started to rap.  
   
"Their princes so intelligent,  
Make them wanna reapply to school for the hell of it.  
They'll be the student, you'll be the teacher,  
Mr. Sophisticated, such a pleasure to meet ya.  
Yeah, but here's the only issue since they met,  
You kinda turned their world upside down.  
And they don't really mind Spiderman kissing you  
As long as you're planning on sticking around.  
The happiest boys in the world award goes to them,  
Not a chance nobody came close to 'em.  
They kinda knew you was troublesome  
You got them wrapped around your finger like bubblegum." He said swiftly, without a single fault. Chuck had even been genius enough to change the original "he's" to "them's."  
   
As the foursome joined together for the final chorus, Minho made a mental note to thank them all again.  
   
The look Newt was giving him surely said so, at least.  
   
x-x-x  
   
Applause louder than Minho had ever heard before surrounded him, but he didn't care.  
   
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gally hop up onto the stage and practically tackle his best friend with a kiss.  
   
The son of Aphrodite grinned; even if he didn't get Newt, at least Thomas got Gally. He was brought to normal attention by none other than Newt. The son of Apollo had made it onto the stage and stood in front of him without him noticing.  
   
"That was… Grand. Really nice. Who were you singing it to?" Smirked the Brit, shuck, he was he good at playing hard-to-get.  
   
"Hmm… You probably know them. Same height as me, muscular, long blonde hair, the looks of an angel. Ring a bell?"  
   
Newt's face was covered in a faint blush, and he stuck his hands in his pocket, clearly a little flustered. "It was lovely. Something tells me he loved it." He said.  
   
Minho stepped forward, giving Newt all the time to back away, before taking his thin hands out of his pocket. The Asian clasped them in his own, threading their fingers together.  
   
"Hey, I know I'm not supposed to kiss you on the first date, but—“  
   
"This isn't even a date, Min." Interrupted Newt with a tinkling laugh.  
   
A shiver ran down Minho's spine, gods, he loved that nickname on Newt's tongue.  
   
"Oh, hush, I shucking SANG to you in front of the whole camp. I think this counts." He recovered.  
   
"What makes me think I even like you?" Newt said, looking up, the mischievous look renewed in his eyes.  
   
"Because you're not repulsed and/or socking me in the face."  
   
"True, true." Said Newt indifferently before leaning up and giving Minho a peck on the lips. "You may kiss me."  
   
The son of Aphrodite stood there in shock, before dropping Newt's hands. He quickly put one hand to stabilize the son of Apollo on the back of his neck, then combed through Newt's long hair with the other.  
   
At last, their lips met, and essentially making a fool of himself was all worth it.


End file.
